


Lay By Me

by Out_of_Character217



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Strifehart, Touch-Starved, cussy needy cloud, my offical return to the strifehart fandom, please accept my smut, smug bastard leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Character217/pseuds/Out_of_Character217
Summary: Cloud is a needy, touch starved brat. Leon sorts it out.
Relationships: Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Lay By Me

**Author's Note:**

> “I know the places you go to hide  
> I've been in all those rooms, I know what that's like  
> Staring at paint as you watch it dry  
> But don't forget your room is right next to mine  
> And you can lay by me  
> If that is something you would need, yeah  
> Lay by me, if you need.”  
> Lay By Me -- Ruben

“Too much?” Leon cocked an eyebrow and smirked. He was leaning over Cloud, arms either side of him, bracing his weight as he straddled Cloud’s hips, the muscles in his broad shoulders bunching as he dipped his head and kissed under Cloud’s jaw again.

“Hn, no.” Cloud only half lied, shaking his head a little. His eyes were closed, and his fingers were curled into the sheets, white knuckled and tense. Trembling subtly from the over stimulation. “Just… just been a while.” He didn’t want to admit it tickled — Leon’s lips. His breath against his skin. The soft slide of his fingertips down Cloud’s side that made him want to squirm.

Leon huffed a small, amused laugh anyway. Purposefully slowing down. Drawing out the press of his featherlight kisses against the sensitive skin of Cloud’s throat. Breathing a little heavier to warm the flesh and make Cloud shiver.

Cloud’s request hadn’t been all that surprising, really. It had been months since anyone had touched Leon, too. Let alone touched him like _this_. And Leon had been more than happy to oblige. Surprised only that Cloud had asked _him._ They’d been friends a long time, and brothers-in-arms even longer. Something more growing between them that neither had been willing to acknowledge for over a year. Something Leon had been content to ignore in favour of keeping the comfortable status quo if it meant the chance he might lose Cloud’s friendship.

So, when Cloud had turned up at his house in the middle of the night, Leon had let him in. This in itself not unusual. What had been odd was the hesitant way Cloud had hovered, clearly wanting to ask something, on the threshold of Leon’s spare bedroom. Leon had to admit, it must have taken guts.

_“Can… can you stay? With me, I mean… tonight?”_

Leon was an intuitive man. He’d never needed many words to understand the people closest to him. Especially Cloud. So like himself in many, _many_ scary ways. He’d been rueful and a little taken aback. But ever the consummate professional, not a shred of it had shown on his face. He’d simply nodded, turning from his path to his own room and had followed Cloud into his. Shutting the door, they’d silently undressed and climbed into bed.

It had been Cloud who had made the first move. Leon just on the cusp of sleep, content to lie next to him and have the pleasure of his company. Silent and solid in the night. But a light touch of fingertips along his collarbone had pulled him from the edge of unconsciousness, and with a slow, steady hand, he’d reached up and threaded his fingers through Cloud’s. The small curve of his smile hidden in the shadows as Cloud had startled a little and tried to pull away.

“It’s okay,” He’d mumbled. “Feels good.” The reassurance had been enough, and Cloud had shifted closer, pulling his body along the length of Leon’s; the contact had felt exquisite. Something he hadn’t even allowed himself to notice he’d missed until he had it again, and then it was all he _could_ think about.

Cloud had flattened his hand against Leon’s chest and felt the pounding of his heart under his palm. A little reassurance. Good to know Leon had been as unsure as Cloud felt. But it hadn’t been enough. Leon had turned his head in the dark and found Cloud’s mouth, smiling against the surprised little sound Cloud had made. Sure of himself, despite the newness. Despite the boldness. Leon always had been a calculated risk taker.

He’d flipped them easily. Pushing Cloud onto his back and straddling his hips with a fluid grace. He’d found the delight in Cloud’s body and wondered what had taken them so long.

He stretched himself out, lowering himself carefully, until they were pressed together, Cloud’s hands at his back, his fingers gliding the contours of Leon’s muscles and the dip of his spine and it was Leon’s turn to shiver through it all. This wasn’t even about fucking. Although both were hard and waiting on the cusp of that fist tentative hip roll. This was easier. Less complicated. Just a simple need.

Leon let his hand skim over Cloud’s chest and up along his neck, thumb ghosting just where his lips had been a moment before, except now he could watch the flutter of Cloud’s lashes and the pull of his brow as it crinkled. The little upturn of his chin as he arched his neck, and the movement of his throat as he swallowed; breathy little sounds falling from his parted lips. 

Leon slid his hand up further, threading his fingers into Cloud’s hair, and he brought their foreheads together. A gentle press of skin against skin, and suddenly they were breathing the same air, hot and damp between their parted mouths, and Leon rolled his hips. Finally, _finally_ drawing a fully formed moan from Cloud’s throat, broken and bitten off at the end as Cloud’s hands tightened against Leon’s back. His nails left shallow welts in Leon’s skin, and blanched the soft pink flesh white where he kneaded his knuckles against the ridges of Leon’s ribs.

“Hn… too—too much,” Cloud groaned, shuddering violently, arching into it anyway. Squirming just for the illusion of control even as he felt himself shaking apart. Trembling to pieces. Crumbling into oblivion.

“Sorry,” Leon murmured, secretly pleased. “I’ll stop.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Cloud almost growled, keeping Leon anchored with a hand against his hip and another at the back of Leon’s neck. He felt the smile on Leon’s lips when he kissed him, and he bit down softly, pulling the swollen flesh into his mouth to soothe it with his tongue, smiling himself when Leon gave a soft “ah” and then pinched the back of Cloud’s neck.

“Just… just gimme a minute.” He added, needing more like ten. Though he’d be damned if he’d ever tell Leon that. He distracted himself, running his foot up the back of Leon’s calf, idly tangling their legs together like an anchor. The thought of getting swept away by this particular storm not an entirely unpleasant one.

Leon kissed him. Slow and deep. Wasting time idly, while the shivers and the tingling subsided, and Cloud could move again without being paralysed by the pleasure. He rolled his hips a second time, and Cloud was ready for him. He slid his hands under the curve of Leon’s ass and kneaded the soft flesh, pulling Leon closer against him. Controlling the rhythm. Slowing him when he needed him to and urging him on when it wasn’t enough.

“Think you can handle a bit more?” Leon cocked an eyebrow in the darkness. Cloud saw it clear as day. Saw the subtle flush on his cheeks and the sheen of sweat gathering along his hairline. Noticed his normally storming eyes shot black from dilated pupils. He nodded, not entirely sure he could, but greedy for Leon in a way that was going to leave him aching once this was over.

Leon smiled. A subtle pull of his lips that melted away as he lowered his head and picked up where he’d left off, and began kissing his way back down Cloud’s neck, skimming his throat and collarbones, and then took his time over his chest. New territory for his mouth to claim as he inched closer to a nipple.

Cloud held his breath, unable to trust it. The last thing he wanted was an ill-timed confession of some ridiculous notion. Closer to becoming truer the closer Leon came to claiming him. This wasn’t the time for that, though Cloud was hard pushed to think of a better one. He felt the rush sweep him away the moment Leon closed his mouth over the rosy bud and he arched up into it, his trapped breath breaking free with a curse. He was hot and cold, burning and shivering as Leon’s tongue circled and teased, his teeth nipping and toying with the sensitive flesh, switching back and forth between the wet heat and the sting.

Cloud was painfully hard. His cock straining against his stomach and twitching against Leon’s chest, his hands tangled in Leon’s hair and pulling at the roots, undecided if he wanted Leon to carry on or let go. Unable to do anything about it either way.

“Fuck… Lee, please.” He hadn’t the faintest idea what he was begging for; more, less, all of it at once. He whined and Leon chuckled, a sharp tug against his hair Cloud’s only viable course of retaliation, and it did next to nothing.

Leon let go, only to repeat his torture on Cloud’s other nipple, a hand snaking between them to touch himself, thrilled by the noises coming from Cloud enough to cum all on his own. Excited by that idea enough to make it happen. He shifted and worked his way in between Cloud’s legs, kissing a path down Cloud’s stomach, enjoying the way it twitched and hollowed as Cloud sucked a breath in and then groaned it out. The hands in his hair near enough tearing strands from their roots as Leon found Cloud’s cock and waited a few moments, giving Cloud room to breathe for a second before he dipped his head again and ran his tongue along the length, holding Cloud’s hips down with a firm hand in case he suffered the consequences of his inattention.

“H-holy…” was all Cloud managed to get out before he went quiet, bent taught and wound like a spring as he arched into Leon’s mouth. His head thrown back into the pillows, he choked on the rest and couldn’t stop the involuntary spasm that took him from head to toe. He collapsed back into the sheets and trembled, almost sobbing as Leon closer his lips around him and took him deeper. Incoherent words and noises that sounded like begging.

“Plea… please Leon… can’t… I… I can’t… fuck…”

Leon was prepared for it – Cloud’s orgasm – knew it wouldn’t take long. He felt him swell in his mouth and then tasted the salty release. A few more strokes, and Leon followed him, coming over his own hand as he swallowed and tightened his lips, keeping Cloud in his mouth through the aftershocks that turned Cloud’s curses into a helpless whines and mules of exhausted pleasure.

Once Leon was fully spent, he let go, shifting a bit so he could rest his head against Cloud’s belly and catch a breath. Cloud’s hands still tangled in his hair, but lax now. No strength in any of him as he lay panting and moaning quietly in the back of his throat.

Enough time passed for the heat to fade and the sweat to cool, and once again Leon was almost on the cusp of sleep when Cloud disturbed him, pulling him back from pleasant oblivion with a shaky hand through his hair.

“You ‘sleep?” He asked, voice thick with fatigue.

“I’m tryin’ to be.” Leon groused, a smile in his voice. It rumbled through Cloud’s body like a second aftershock, tingling his skin, giving him goosebumps.

When Cloud didn’t answer, Leon lifted his head, peeking up through his tangled hair sticking up in all directions and saw the soft glow of Cloud’s eyes in the dark. Staring up at the ceiling. He gathered the last of his strength and hauled himself up, dropping himself down next to Cloud, draped across his chest with his head tucked under Cloud’s chin.

“Whatever it is that’s on your mind, please, I’m begging you, save it for the morning.” He mumbled, tucking himself in closer as he tangled a leg with Cloud’s and closed his eyes again.

Cloud huffed a quiet laugh, wrapping his arms around Leon and hugged him close.

“Asshole.” He grumbled in response. Soft and affectionate, as he pressed a kiss to Leon’s forehead and closed his eyes as well, finally following Leon into sleep.


End file.
